A plurality of semiconductor devices such as semiconductor integrated circuits formed on respective chip areas on a semiconductor wafer undergo an electrical test to determine whether or not each of them is manufactured in accordance with the specification. In this kind of the electrical test, an electrical connecting apparatus generally called a probe card is used. The probe card is mounted on a tester for the electrical test, and a plurality of probes (contactors) provided on the probe card are thrust against respective corresponding electrodes of a device under test on a stage. The device under test is connected to the tester via this probe card and thus undergoes the electrical test.
The aforementioned probe comprises a base portion protruded from a probe board, an arm portion laterally extending from the base portion along the board, and a pad portion (probe tip portion) protruded to the opposite side of the board from the arm portion, and a probe tip is formed on this pad portion. The pad portion is provided to prevent the interference between the lower surface of the arm portion and the device under test or another electrode disposed thereon and let the probe tip contact an electrode reliably when the probe tip is thrust against the electrode of the device under test. An alignment mark used for alignment between each probe of the probe card and a corresponding electrode of the device under test is formed on this pad portion (for example, refer to Patent Document 1 or 2). From a captured image of this alignment mark, relative positional information between a support table on which the device under test is arranged and the probe card is obtained, and positional adjustment of the probe card is performed based on this positional information.    Patent Document 1: Japanese National Patent Publication No. 2005-533263.    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Appln. Public Disclosure No. 2004-340654.
However, the alignment mark provided on the pad portion is provided in the vicinity of the height position of the probe tip. As the alignment mark is formed near the height position of the probe tip, scraps of the electrode attached to the probe tip may be attached to the alignment mark. The scraps of the electrode attached to the alignment mark may make it difficult to determine the image form of the alignment mark accurately. Accordingly, in the conventional electrical connecting apparatus, accurate positional adjustment is sometimes difficult.